


Because You Asked So Nicely

by warmcuppatea (orphan_account)



Series: I'll Call You Sir [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bottom!Harry, Corporal Punishment, Dom - Freeform, Domination, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submission, Toys, butt plug, consentual, dom!Louis, punish, slight ageplay?, sub!Harry, subspace if you squint, sum, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/warmcuppatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis still wasn't sure exactly what they were, but they had just fallen into place, really, so it didn't quite matter. He loved Harry all the same. Weather Harry needed a spanking or a nice hard fuck, Louis loved him enough to give him exactly what he needed, and knew just what he needed, even if Harry was too timid to ask for it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Asked So Nicely

Louis Tomlinson's eyes opened slowly, as he stretched a bit, eyes squinting a bit from the morning sun streaming into the room from the cracked curtains. He had half a mind to close them, cuddle back into the covers and go back to his dreams when he remembered the boy beside him. Ah, Harry. He smiled to himself and looked down at him. He really just thought Harry was so wonderful. The perfect boyfriend, actually. He decided it was a better use of time to stay awake, pull the green eyed boy closer and watch him. So that's exactly what he did.  
  
As Louis looked down at the curly mop, he smiled, weaving his fingers through the curls as flashbacks of the night before went through his brain.  
  
 _"Fuck me harder, please Lou.." Harry begged from underneath him. "Please. Want you so bad, need it so hard.."_  
  
 _Louis couldn't help but drill him harder and smirk. "You like it hard, Haz? Love my dick so much?" After a nod from the younger, a desperate  wanton nod, Louis grinned. "Cum then, honey. Just for me, without me touching your cock. Just from my dick, yeah?"_  
  
 _And Harry did, because, "Such a good boy, Haz, always so good for me." He came all over his stomach with the groan of Louis' name, followed by a panted, 'i love you..'_  
  
Louis smiled. Because Harry just had this desire to please him, and it made him both extremely happy and extremely hard at the same time. And Harry knew it, loved making Louis hard at the worst times possible. Like now, when Louis snapped out of his flashback, he realized Harry was kitten licking at his half hard cock.  
  
Louis sighed. "Haz, no." He scolded, looking at the younger boy with disappointed eyes. "You know I have to go soon. Not very kind of you to work me up, is it?" He tutted a bit as he looked at Harry.  
  
Harry let out a meek, quiet, "No, sir."  
  
Because, _yeah_. Over anything else, that's what their relationship came down to. Louis was always in charge, in Harry's mind. Because to the world, Harry Styles was the famous teen who won X Factor UK all by himself. And Louis Tomlinson? Well he was a nobody - but to be specific he was the lighting technician ( a side job for spare cash ) at one of Harry's smaller, more intimate shows in London. It happened to be on a weekend when Louis wasn't in Uni studying his Shakespeare to be a theater major, and it hadn't been the bigger venue Harry had been planning to play. No, it had been fate and the two had been together ever since.  
  
It was kind of funny though. To the world, Louis was Harry's cute little boyfriend. Who came to every show he could and wore Harry's band T-Shirt and held up signs for him. Harry's arm candy, who he walked the red carpet with and who flashed cute smiles to the cameras. The one who Harry fucked hard every night-  
  
Except not. Because that's where Louis took over. Because Harry was so stressed, sometimes he couldn't even function, and sometimes, he just needed a firm hand on his back, with a stern, _"Over my lap, you've been acting out quite enough."_  And Louis was always there to provide it.  
  
And from the look on Harry's face, today he was going to need that. Because Spring break was over, classes were starting up tomorrow and Louis was getting on a plane in a few hours. But sometimes, Harry needed it even then, right before Louis left him.  
  
  
"Do you need a spanking, Harry?" Louis looked at him. "You're starting to get a bit naughty, yeah?"  
  
Harry just bit his lip and nodded.  
  
Louis gave him a pointed look. "Big boys use their words, Harold."  
  
Harry exhaled and said, "Yes, sir. I need a spanking, please." His cheeks were tinted red, and he was surely embarrassed, just like every single time.  
  
Louis nodded, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, giving his lap a pat for Harry. Louis still wasn't sure exactly what they were, but they had just fallen into place, really, so it didn't quite matter. He loved Harry all the same. Weather Harry needed a spanking or a nice hard fuck, Louis loved him enough to give him exactly what he needed, and knew just what he needed, even if Harry was too timid to ask for it himself.  
  
Harry gently laid himself on Louis' lap, looking up at him over his shoulder. He never knew exactly what to expect from Louis and that was the way he liked it. He trusted Louis and he knew Louis would never hurt him.  
  
"I'm thinking 25 today, pretty." Louis said. "Because you asked so nicely."  
  
Harry bit his lip and nodded. He gasped softly as Louis' hand struck his bum, hard and firm as usual. He heard the slap of his skin before the pain set in and before he could even make a noise, Louis' next two smacks had been laid down. And then Louis rubbed, softly, almost teasing the pain. After a full minute of anticipation, Louis laid another smack, and rubbed for a few seconds, before continuing. Harry never knew when it was coming.  
  
By ten he was holding back tears. Fifteen they were streaming down his cheeks, and by twenty five he was sobbing, sobbing his thank yous to Louis. Louis simply leaned down and pressed a kiss to each hot, bright red cheek, telling him how much he loved him before gently rubbing.  
  
"I think 25 minutes in the corner too, yeah? One minute for each." Louis gave his bum a soft pat, signaling him to get up. "No rubbing, be a good boy while I pack." Louis said softly as Harry nodded and carefully walked off to the corner, pressing his nose right in, keeping his hands on his head. He wanted to be good, so good for Louis.  
  
Louis gave Harry's red bum one last look before packing his things. Leaving was always the hardest, even though he knew their relationship would always be okay. He just missed Harry, that was all. Once his bag was packed, he was ready, and the timer went off, he nodded softly and said a quiet, "Good boy, Hazza. Come here."  
  
Harry came over and hugged the clothed boy, leaning down into his smaller frame. "I'll miss you, Lou." He said softly. "It'll only be a month this time." He said. "I'll be in London on the 11th."  
  
Louis smiled and pulled away softly to look up at him. "I'm only a text or a Skype away you know that Haz." He smiled. "We'll be alright."  
  
Harry nodded and gave a playful smile. "Any special requests?"  
  
With a grin, Louis nodded. "Plugged until after the show, bend over." He said.  
  
Harry bent right over, spreading his legs and resting his hands on the mattress. Louis lubed up their favorite plug - it was sparkly and pink - and he smiled, slipping it into Harry's pliant hole. "Perfect, my good slut, nice and filled."  
  
Harry's cheeks turned red as he put his boxers on and gave Louis a kiss. "Love you, I'll text you after the show."  
  
Louis smiled and returned the sentiment before grabbing his things and going. Goodbyes were never a huge ordeal for them, it was easier this was.  
  
  
After a long flight home, while in his cab, Louis smiled as he received a text.  
  
 **From:** _Hazza_  
To: __ **Boobear**  
kept it in x  
  
-fin

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Thanks for reading! I'm thinking of making this a verse, because i love the dynamic and the pairing! Let me know either here, my email - withlovemolly@yahoo.com - or my kik - itsasmash - or my 1dff - warmcuppatea - or my lj - warmcuppatea.livejournal.com - how you feel, any requests, and any questions ! xxxxx)


End file.
